We hunt monsters
by Devils Right Hand
Summary: The world of Remnant is filled with more than just the creatures of Grimm. Join two brothers as they go through the trouble of eliminating the worlds filth, and meeting some new people. AU, Own story, Pairings up for debate, if any. (This wont get updated that often, it will be a side thing, but I will try)
_**Opening scene - A pentagram erupts into burning flames in front of a black backdrop while the screams of bats, followed by growls is heard in the background**_

 _ **Ch1 - The boys are back in town.**_

The world of Remnant is a vast land, filled with life. But with that vast life, a darkness spreads throughout the lands. A darkness that surpasses the creatures of Grimm. Monsters. The supernatural to be specific. Whether it is demons, wraiths, werewolfs, or even friggin vampires. But who could possibly stop such beasts? A huntsman perhaps? Not a chance, for huntsman don't have a chance against a real monster. You need a professional. Or should I say, Professionals.

On the vast road that lead in and out of Vale, a car can be seen driving down it. The sound of a roaring engine combined with _The boys are back in town_ , playing on the radio can be heard for miles as the car is the only thing on the road. Within it, two passengers sit inside as they continue their drive to their destination.

The first, in the driver's seat, is a man at 20 years of age. He is wearing dark faded boot cut jeans, with his brown combat boots, a forest green longsleeve shirt, and a black jacket over that. He only the slightest tanned skin, and has brown cocoa eyes that match his hair styled to the right, and a slight stubble. He is Jack Galloway, and he is just the professional this world needs.

Next to him, sleeping in the passenger's seat, is his 16 year old brother Daniel Galloway. He has the same complexion of his brother, and wears black running shoes, with black combat pants. He also wears a red t-shirt with a grey hoodie over it, with light blue insides and strands. He has the same colored hair and eyes as his brother, except his hair is shorter and styled to the left., and his face has a bit more freckles.

One thing to note about both of the brothers, is that they both wear a homemade shark tooth necklace around their necks.

As the two continue their drive in their car (It's going to look like a 1969 Chevy Camaro, sadly Chevy doesn't exist in RWBY) Jack sees a sign that says welcome to Vale, and he perks up a bit after that. He looks to his side to see his brother sound asleep and decides to wake him up. He turns the radio up to twice its volume and begins to sing along to the song.

" _The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town!"_

As Jack continues to sing along to the song, Daniel jumps awake to the sound of his brother singing and punches him in the shoulder.

"What the hell man!?" He yells.

"Awww whats the matter danny? Cant appreciate your brothers beautiful voice?" Jack said with a fake pouty face.

Daniel just scowls and turns down the radio back to its normal volume.

"Shut up man, why did you wake me?" He asked.

"Were almost in vale. About a mile left to go. Got your stuff on you?"

"Got my M1911 and combat knife in my satchel, i'm good, how about you?" Daniel asked.

"Got my baby in my inside jacket pocket, and a silver knife in my left boot, and a good ole factory new military huntsman knife in my right boot." Jack said, referring to his "Baby" as his Browning Hi- Power. "Everything else is in the trunk, I'd say we're good. You said the reports were of savage animal attacks near downtown?"

Daniel pulled out a bunch of papers and read them aloud. "Police say the victims were torn to shreds, and have teeth marks all over their bodies."

"I hope it ain't vampires. Hate those leeches."

"With our luck it most likely is,"

"Well whatever, let's find ourselves a room, and get some food. I'm hungry." Jack said as he shifted gears and speed up down the highway.

(Downtown Vale)

It was a beautiful saturday afternoon in Vale. Right now, a group of 4 huntresses in training are sitting in a old restaurant/bar getting something to eat. And the jukebox in the back was playing a Kasey lee Williams Remix.

"Remind me why we let Yang pick the place to eat?" Weiss asked as she sat down in a booth next to her partner Ruby.

"Come on Ice queen. This place may look old and rundown, but that's what gives it its style," Yang said.

"Yea weiss. Quit being so moody all the time," Ruby said as she took a drink from her glass of milk.

Suddenly the tv turned on with a report from the news " _Breaking news, another body was found today, after being viciously attacked by what we assume to be a wild animal. This makes it the tenth person this month, and we are still unsure of whatever did this. Eyewitnesses claim they saw shadows of people, but no proof of any other person has been found."_

"Looks like these animal attacks are getting more out of control," Blake said ass he took a sip of her tea.

"Wonder what id could be, It couldn't be a Grimm right?" Ruby asked.

"No Grimm could get past the walls and high security. It must be a stray dog or wolf at most," Weiss said to her partner.

"Maybe we could check it out, use our huntress skills to bust this case wide open," Ruby said as thought about solving the mystery.

"Maybe, but last time we did an investigation, we ended up fighting a mech," Blake said.

"Well I think solving a mystery is way better than just sitting in the room all day," Yang said.

Suddenly the door to the restaurant opened, and Yangs boy senses tingled. She turned around to gaze at two new figures walking inside, and she thought they looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Look out, Cute boys alert," Yang said to her team, causing them to look where she was looking.

The first was a tall well fit man wearing a black jacket, and had brown chocolate eyes and hair that looked delicious. The second looked like a clone of the first, but was younger, a bit shorter, and wore a grey hoodie, and had a satchel around him. The two walked in and walked towards the back, and passed the group of 4's booth. Yang swore she saw the tall one wink at her as he walked by. The two boys sat in a booth that was one booth away from them, and waited for the waitress.

"Huba huba, moma likes what she sees," Yang said as she kept staring at the tall one.

"Must you always act like this when you see some boy? I swear we should put a leash on you," Weiss said.

"Come one Weiss, tell me you don't find those two just ravaging," Yang teased, casuing a light pink to form on weisses cheeks.

"And look at them, they look like brothers to me, and the shorter one looks Ruby's age. What do you think sis? How about some sibling bonding time?" Yang asked teasingly.

Back with the two brothers, they just sat down and a waitress came to take their order.

"Hey there boys, can I fetch you something to drink?" She asked as she took out a pen and paper.

"Just give me the first cold one you see when you open the cooler," Jack said with a smile.

"I'll just have a water," Daniel said.

"Coming right up," The waitress adi before she went to the bar to get the drinks.

"So, when should we begin investigating the attacks?" Daniel asked. Unknown to them, a certain raven haired Faunus heard them.

"After we eat, let's go back to the room and put on the suits, we need to look professional when investigating these attacks." Jack said.

"I looked on my scroll, turns out there was one that happened recently, it's only a mile near Beacon too. We need to be careful to not get involved with any huntsman." Daniel said.

"Well let's just order a pizza and get this show on the road," Jack said as the waitress came back with a cold bottle of beer and a glass of water.

"Would you guys like anything to eat?" She asked.

"Large pizza with sausage, black olive, garlic, jalapeno and basil," The brothers said aloud at the same time and fist bumped. The girls a booth away all hearing it.

The waitress just giggled as she jotted down the order, "Coming right up you two." She said before she walked over to the kitchen.

Jack took a drink of his beer and savored the ice cold taste. He sat there and relaxed as he took the occasional swig. He then heard more of the music playing in the room, and didn't think it met his taste.

"You know, this place could use some better music choice," Jack said as he got out of his seat and walked towards the juke box.

He made it to the juke box and began to scroll through the selectins. The first quarter of songs and bands were all new age pop types that wasn't really Jacks taste. He then got to the classics and choose one song that he approved of. He hit the play button and heard the sound of one of his favorite tunes.

" _Carry on my wayward son_

 _There'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more"_

As the sound of guitars and drums filled the restaurant, Jack walked back to his brother with a satisfied grin on his face. He caught the gaze of a raven haired girl with a bow sitting next to the buxom blonde he saw when he walked in. Something about her gaze made Jack want to keep away from her. Jack made it back to the booth and sat down with his brother looking at his scroll.

"Find anything useful?" Jack said as he sat down.

"Nothing different from what we already know. Nice choice of music by the way, it's a classic." Daniel said.

"It's good to know that we have somethings in common little brother." Jack said as he and daniel raised their drinks and toasted.

The day went on, and the two brothers got their pizza and chowed down on the taste of their favorite food. All the while under the gaze of a certain Raven haired Faunus.

"What you looking at blakey? See you gazing at tall and handsome over there," Yang asked.

"I heard those two talking, they are going to go investigate the recent animal attacks. Though it was what the younger one said that really peaked my interest," Blake said.

"What did he saw?" Weiss asked.

"They they should try to not get involved with any huntsman while investigating," Blake said.

"Why would someone want to avoid a huntsman?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe they are wanted people," Weiss said.

"But why would someone who was wanted get involved with an investigation?" Yang asked.

"And why specifically animal attacks?" Blake asked.

"Maybe we should follow them, figure out if they pose a threat," Weiss said.

"So we are going to investigate today?" Yang asked.

"Yes. Come on team, let's solve a mystery," Ruby said.

She then saw that the two boys finished their meal and walked out of the restaurant.

"There they go, let's move," Ruby said as bolted out of her seat to follow them, with yang behind her.

"Hey wait, We need to pay for the food." Weiss tried to say, but ruby didn't hear.

"Let's just pay for them, and get a move on," Blake said as she took out some lien and put it on the table, and paid for Yang and herself.

"I swear, the things I have to put up with," Weiss said as she took some lien of her own out and payed for her and Ruby's food.

The two then rushed out the door to catch up to their partners, and begin a new investigation.


End file.
